1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus and a wireless communication system.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a transceiver system that wirelessly sends and receives power or electrical signals includes a space between a transmitter having a transmission coil and a receiver having a reception coil, and transmission and reception are achieved by magnetically coupling the transmission and reception coils, as shown in Patent Documents 1 to 3, for example.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-105630    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-173415    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-66515    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-146484
In such a transceiver system, the amount of information transmitted and received can be increased by increasing the number of transmission and reception coils. However, when transmission coils are arranged near each other, the magnetic fields generated by adjacent coils interfere with each other and disrupt the transmission signal. Furthermore, the reception coils arranged to correspond to the transmission coils receive adjacent transmission signals, and therefore the transmission and reception cannot be correctly performed. In this way, it is difficult to increase the mounting density of the reception and transmission coils in the transceiver system, and therefore the mounting surface area increases according to the amount of information being transmitted and received.